


Those Little Needs Fulfilled

by abcooper



Series: Restless [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another late night, another balcony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Little Needs Fulfilled

Cat Grant hung up the phone and sighed, resisting the urge to rub at her eyes - hadn’t she read somewhere that that would increase wrinkles? One difficult phone call was no reason to pay her plastic surgeon anything extra, not when there were other, better ways to deal with stress. Bourbon came to mind as an example.

“Kiera!” she called, and her assistant came bumbling into her office almost at a run. 

“Yes Miss Grant?” Kara’s voice was as perky and eager to please as ever, but she was staring fixedly at the wall over Cat’s head, apparently fascinated by the myriad screens that displayed Catco’s range of programming.

That was a front, Cat knew - Catco hadn’t broken an interesting scoop all week, it was as though the entire city had sensed her foul mood and decided it was going to run smoothly just to spite her. They were forced to settle for analyzing the same set of facts about Syrian refugees that everyone had been expositing on for months. 

But of course, Kara had been avoiding her gaze for almost six weeks now, following Cat’s little late night rendezvous with her alter-ago.

Cat almost rolled her eyes in frustration. Honestly, if she hadn’t known for  _ months  _  who Supergirl was, it would have been enough to give the game away. Kara was so  _ young  _ sometimes, passionate and righteous and far too ruled by her emotions. She was a hero, there was no denying, but alien or not, she was also all too clearly a 24 year old girl. It was enough to make Cat feel like one of the dirty old men she was always mocking in board meetings. 

“Uh..Miss Grant?” the girl in question prompted, finally looking directly at her, and Cat realized that she had been glaring without speaking for several beats.

“Schedule me a phone call with Karen.” she said, trusting that Kara would know she meant the director they’d worked with two months ago - Cat had been impressed with her, Kara would have noticed that and made note of her contact information without needing to be told, it was what made her such an invaluable assistant. “Schedule me a staff meeting with station 4’s writing department for tomorrow morning, then send Olsen in with this week’s layouts.”

“I have the layouts right here,” Kara responded, placing a thick folder on the desk, as Cat had known she would.

“Get me Olsen anyway, I need him to set me up a meeting with our friend in blue,” she answered, and had the satisfaction of seeing Kara give a little jump.

“W-why do you want to meet with Supergirl?” she squeaked, voice wavering a little, and Cat wanted to shake her for always being so damn obvious.

“It’s been slow lately. If National City isn’t going to hand me any interesting stories, then I’m just going to have to make my own.” she informed the girl loftily, and then shooed her out of the office with an impatient wave of her fingers, waiting until Kara was out of sight before she fell back against her chair with a sigh.

Truthfully, she wasn’t looking forward to a meeting with Supergirl - that was, if Kara even agreed to show up. It would be the first one since Supergirl had rescued her.

She’d been frightened like a child, and her lip curled in self-disgust at the memory of the way she’d practically begged for comfort, throwing a thin veneer of sexuality over the desperate need to be held just a little longer, to have someone bigger and stronger convince her that she was safe.

She’d wanted a chance to be weak, to be childish, and it hadn’t been until she came into work the next morning and saw how Kara looked, with her red-rimmed eyes and her determined expression, that she remembered why she couldn’t allow herself the luxury of weakness. She wasn’t a child anymore, she had put away childish things.

It was time, though. There had been alien attacks across the city up until three weeks ago, when they had suddenly ceased, and no one knew why. The board wanted to know why, after all the effort she’d put into developing Catco’s relationship with Supergirl, the story wasn’t selling their papers for them. And the truth was, Cat had no good answer. National City needed to know, and that meant it was Cat Grant’s job to find out.

\--

Supergirl did show up. Just after dark, Cat looked up on instinct and saw her standing on the balcony. She wasn't looking in at Cat - Instead she was leaning against the rail, looking out into the night. There was no telling how long she’d been there.

Cat shut her computer and joined her, enjoying the cold air against her face as she looked up at the few star that shone against the light pollution of National City. “Some people might think it was polite to knock.” she mentioned casually after a couple minutes in silence. 

“Just enjoying the view for a moment.” Supergirl answered, mirroring Cat’s casual tone. “James said you wanted to see me?”

“Mmm, yes… I think you know what about.” Cat answered, letting her tone hold all kinds of significance for a moment, just to see what Kara would do. Predictably, she blushed.

“I, ah… I’m not really sure what we need to say about…” she started, and Cat took pity on them both and cut her off.

“I mean your sudden ceasefire. Aliens were attacking National City at least once a week for months - we were becoming downright blase about it, and then all of a sudden, nothing. What changed, Supergirl? The public has a right to know.”

“Their leaders were killed.” Supergirl answered, and it was only because Cat knew Kara so well that she heard the taut underlayer of pain in her voice. “Two generals - the last remaining survivors of my world. Without leadership, their army has gone to ground - they’re being rounded up one by one, but there is no longer any organized assault force. That battle has been won.”

“Won by you?” Cat pressed. She pushed away the urge for sympathy, for gentleness - there wasn’t any place for it here, and she doubted that Kara would welcome it. Offering her pity that she had done what they all wanted her to do - it would be so hollow.

But, god, to be the last of your kind.

“Yes.” Kara answered firmly, “Won by me.” and then she turned to face Cat at last, something wild in her eyes as she stepped toward her.

“Last time we were on a balcony together, we had a better conversation than this.”

“Mmm, we did, didn’t we?” Cat agreed lightly, startled a little that Kara had dared to bring it up. “Of course, you took off rather abruptly from that conversation, which was rude… I’m starting to doubt your manners, Supergirl.”

“Neither of us was in it for the morning after.” Supergirl answered her firmly. “You told me we could give each other what we needed, and we did. I was thinking,” and the slight wobble of nerves in her voice was  _ all  _ Kara Danvers, “that there’s no reason we couldn’t do it again.”

If there was anything Cat  _ hadn’t  _ been expecting, after over a month of Kara blushing and avoiding her eyes, it was bold propositions in their workplace.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” she asked, more because she didn’t know what to say than because she thought it was a productive line of questioning.

“I think you liked it last time.” Kara answered, advancing on her. Cat took a step backwards before she’d even thought about it, and was then embarrassed at herself. Since when did she just hand someone power like that?

But Kara continued advancing. “You like what I can do with all this strength, the way I can hold you in place and do what I like to you.”

Cat opened her mouth to shut Kara down with a scathing comment, and was silenced by some subtle emotion in Kara’s face. Despite all their seductive boldness with each other, it hadn’t really been about sex last time, and it wasn’t this time, either.

It was about what they needed. Just now, it was about what Kara needed.

“I had bruises on my thighs for a week,” Cat admitted candidly, abruptly shifting tactics. “Little ones the shape of your fingers. The first night afterwards, I pressed down on them while I made myself come…”

Kara made almost a whimpering noise and pulled her in, all strength and solidness as she pressed Cat against her and captured her mouth. Cat went willingly, twining arms around Kara’s shoulders and tangling her fingers into blonde hair.

This was a terrible idea.

She scraped her fingernails down Kara’s scalp and neck, enjoying the knowledge that nothing she did could possibly hurt. Kara’s hands on her back were careful, gentle even as they remained unyielding, holding Cat against her in a grasp she couldn’t possibly escape.

Kara was aggressive in a way that she hadn’t been last time, taking control with something that felt a little like desperation. She nipped at Cat’s lower lip, kissed needily down her jawline before being almost unwillingly drawn back to Cat’s mouth.

Cat got lost in the sensation, just holding on and letting Kara hold her up, letting her direct her own immense strength. 

She finally came to her senses when she felt Kara move to her neck, biting down on Cat’s pulse point - hard.

“Stop, stop.” she panted, pushing at Kara’s shoulders. “You can’t leave - no marks. And we should move this somewhere more private, anyone could - could look up and see this.”

“I hardly think anyone’s going to spot us this high up in the dark.” Kara answered, but she took Cat’s hand and pulled her in close, looping an arm around her waist. “Where would you like me to take you, Miss Grant?”

Not home, unfortunately - Cat was hard-pressed to think of anything that would be more scarring for either of them than Carter walking in while she was having sex with his hero.

And not, for very obvious reasons, to Kara Danvers apartment.

“Is anyone else left in CatCo?” Kara asked after a moment, just before Cat lost all semblance of rational thought and suggested a hotel.

“No,” Cat admitted, and then couldn’t resist adding, “it’s empty - even my loyal assistant is gone for the night.” 

Kara didn’t rise to the bait. “Good.” was her only response, and then she lifted Cat up, carrying her easily through the doorway and depositing her on her own desk. The office was dark, the multitude of screens behind Cat’s desk turned off for the night. Kara placed herself between Cat’s thighs, hands braced against her legs in a way that held Cat in place, as Kara leaned forward to kiss Cat’s collar bone, moving along the neckline of her expensive silk shirt while Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck partially for balance, partially because she never wanted it to stop.

“How are you going to feel tomorrow, sitting at this desk commanding your employees, knowing how well I fucked you on it tonight?” Kara murmured, and then she was tugging carefully at Cat’s designer skirt, bringing it gently down the curve of her hips and folding it neatly over the back of Cat’s chair.

She didn’t waste any time on foreplay - didn’t even remove Cat’s shirt. Just fell to her knees in front of her and kissed her through black underwear and leggings, pressing her tongue firmly against the fabric, fingers digging into Cat’s ass as she pulled her forward against her own mouth. There was no finesse, just a kind of iron control that left Cat breathless and melting, her legs wrapping around Kara’s back and her hands in her hair as she tried to pull her in for more. 

The pressure intensified and Cat found a rhythm, grinding against Kara’s mouth and letting the pleasure build, until abruptly she was yanked out of it, letting out an unplanned sound of outrage as Kara pulled away.

Kara laughed and dropped an apologetic kiss onto Cat’s thigh. “We’re not done yet, don’t worry.” She assured her. “I just need to…” she grabbed Cat’s nylons in both hands and ripped them down the middle, yanking them off. Hastily, Cat lifted her hips and shoved her delicate underwear down her legs before they could meet the same treatment.

“Much better,” Kara breathed, looking transfixed. Cat experienced a brief moment of self-consciousness at being so blatantly examined, and then Kara moved forward again, flicking her tongue lightly along Cat’s clit, causing her to jolt forward.

“Hmm…” Kara murmured her pleasure, running her tongue along the entirety of Cat’s sex, and then pulled back slightly. “This is moving too quickly, I’m not anywhere near ready to be done with you yet, you know.” She made as if to stand up.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Cat hissed, grabbing her hair, and Kara laughed.

“Well,” she said consideringly, “I suppose if you need one fast one to take the edge off…” 

And before Cat could even begin to process  _ that  _ remark, all brain function was cut off by the sensation of Kara’s lips sliding around her clit and sucking, tongue rolling firmly against her until Cat’s was bucking desperately against her, losing any semblance of control to Kara’s talented mouth.

“God, where did you even learn to  _ do that _ ?” she demanded once she’d caught her breath, because she was fairly sure that the last time they’d done this, Kara had been all enthusiasm and no accuracy. Kara grinned at her, smug.

“I’m not as naive as you seem to think, Miss Grant.” she bragged, and Cat snorted disdainfully to show what she thought of  _ that  _ particular bluff.

Kara’s shoulders were loose though, and the smile that played around her lips as she looked at Cat was one that had been absent for weeks. 

Of course, there were other ways to relax her too. “You know, I have a few skills of my own…” Cat reminded her, sliding off the desk and letting her hand fall lower down Kara’s back to cup her ass suggestively.

But Kara was already pulling away, smiling at her to take the sting out of it. “Let’s focus on you tonight, Miss Grant…” she murmured, and maneuvered them so that Cat’s back was flush against her, running a hand up Cat’s stomach to cup her breasts. “There’s so much I want to do to you…”

Gentle fingers plucked at the buttons of her blouse, and Kara shrugged it off her shoulders, kissing gently at her neck and scraping fingernails slowly up and down her stomach, with just enough pressure to avoid being ticklish.

It was erotic, but it was soothing too, and Cat let her head fall back lightly onto Kara’s shoulders, enjoying being pampered. Slowly though, the sensation shifted, Kara moving her hands lower, running them teasingly along Cat’s inner thighs and back up her abdomen until Cat was almost gasping at the sensation.

“Can you go again yet, or do you need a few more minutes?” Kara asked, running her fingers provocatively through the neat patch of hair at the apex of Cat’s thighs.

“I think I can handle it,” Cat breathed, trying to sound casual and hearing herself fail utterly. Kara made an approving sound and dipped her fingers back down,  _ finally _ skimming them appreciatively along soft curves and folds.

Cat let out an involuntary gasp, pressing her head needily back into Kara’s shoulder as she arched into the touch, and then Kara’s slender fingers were circling her entrance and her legs stopped supporting her, her weight collapsing back onto Kara and her fingers digging desperately into Kara’s upper arm.

They moved together, sensation building as Cat gave herself over to Kara’s strength until everything peaked, and she heard herself crying out, broken little sounds that she had no idea she could even make.

Kara seemed to appreciate them, peppering her with light kisses as she slowed her fingers, letting Cat ride out her second orgasm of the night.

Afterward, things felt awkward. Kara let go of her, shifting silently in place as Cat slipped her skirt back on. Cat pictured another six weeks of red eyes and taut silence with her assistance as Kara looked everywhere but at her face, and realized abruptly that she wouldn’t be able to bear it.

If this was something they were doing now, they were going to fit it into the dynamic that Cat wanted them to have. 

“Just how am I supposed to get home, Supergirl?” She demanded in her pettiest tone, holding up her ripped nylons in outrage. “I can’t be seen by my driver half-dressed.” 

Something in Kara immediately relaxed at the familiar dynamic. She was well aware that Cat had extra nylons in the bottom drawer of her desk - well, Kara had put them there, so she  _ would _ know. She didn’t call Cat out on it. “Would you like a ride, Miss Grant?” she offered instead.

“I think you owe me that, yes.” Cat agreed primly. They made their way out to the balcony in silence, and Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck in a position that was already becoming familiar. She felt a supportive arm wrap under her, and then the rush of air and the flip in her stomach as they took off into the night sky.

She rested her head lightly against Kara’s shoulder, and felt a gentle hand run through her hair, tentative at first, and then more firmly when the affection wasn’t immediately rebuffed.

It felt safe.

It was what they needed.


End file.
